For War & Justice
by labstractl
Summary: A new arrival from the past has come to visit the sailor senshi of the present. As a result, the life of the guardian of time will be left changed forever. [One Shot] SetsunaOC pairing


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from this fan fiction, they all belong to the creators of Sailor Moon.

* * *

**For War & Justice**

**Chapter 1**

_-The New Arrival-_

"Its true. I am your son from the past," the young man nodded seriously.

Everyone looked back and forward from the young man with the mysterious grey eyes to the pair of startled garnet orbs. This scene would've been a priceless laugh if it was not really happening. Each sailor senshi held in a breath at the declaration said by the tall young man. He had the same green tinted black hair and olive complexion as his mother. Yet his magnificent grey eyes were not of her but that of the significant other.

"I think I need a seat," Setsuna admitted nervously, "this is so much to take in at once."

He smiled the same way as her with the dimples in the right cheek. "It's alright. I know it's so much I have to explain to you and I wish you could've learn this by different means. The youma should never have told you all about the past events. It was my failure that put everything I hold dear in jeopardy now."

"This is not your fault. You'd done everything that your powers would permit," Michiru walked over to where the young man stood and wrapped a comforting arm around his shoulders, "We'll figure this out, together."

A white cat leapt gracefully from the couch to the table to become now the center of attention. "Please, take this time to explain to us how you'd develop your powers."

"Sure," He looked at everyone quickly and then closed his eyes to recollect his thoughts, "I am the son of Sailor Pluto and Sailor Minerva.

"Sailor Minerva?!" A collection of voices echoed around the room with the question.

"And who is Sailor Minerva?" A tall woman with sandy blonde hair stepped forward to look into the piercing set of grey eyes.

"The goddess of war..," he paused and then added, "she has yet to awaken on this planet but I am afraid that this youma from the past is in search of her in this present."

"If she awakens, will this be a problem for the sailor senshi?" Shining blue eyes of the future queen looked questioningly upon the now nervous young man.

"That is a hard question to answer my queen. For it all depends upon who gets to her first." He stared back at the princess of the moon intently, trying with his eyes to show how serious the matter could turn out.

"How is it possible that there is a sailor senshi out there that we do not remember from our past?" Long brown hair cascaded down the shoulders of the senshi of strength as she asked this question.

"The war princess protected all the planets. She really didn't need to know you guys personally for she had a duty already assigned to her since birth and had been train in the art of war since she was five years old." He scanned the features of the confused faces of the sailor senshi and continued, "You all were trained for combat, but Minerva was born with the gift."

"I'm guessing that since she had the major duty of protecting all of us, she must be extremely powerful," the goddess of love smiled ruefully at the idea of someone stronger than the wind senshi.

"Indeed! She is very strong and wise. Sailor Minerva represents not only war but the protection of civilization and justice," he smiled.

"One last question," Haruka looked pretty curious and yet disbelieving, "How did two women make a child?"

"You should know this from experience, God of the Winds." He looked directly into the sparkling teal eyes, "You and Lady Neptune have a son as well. It isn't unheard of for two powerful warriors to create a child from their bond of love."

"So, what do we do now?" An impatient fiery temper of the red-lipped Rei made all heads turn to her direction.

"Simple. We have to find her first before the youma do," he said dryly.

This was definitely going to a journey not to be forgotten. Not only did Setsuna find out that she had a son from the past but that she also had a lover who was also a sailor senshi. It was not going to be an easy road but together under unity, the sailor senshi were going to find their missing comrade before she is located by the enemy.

"Who's with me?" Grey eyes locked onto each set of eyes in the room in hope of finding an encouraging response.

A woman with dark emerald tresses flowing down her back, stood forward and looked directly into the silver eyes of the young man standing in front of her. "We are with you," confident garnet orbs took on a glint of steel as Setsuna firmly agreed.

Together as a team of warriors, they would make it passed whatever obstacle that may fall their way. It was a fight started in the past, but now it held so much meaning to the present and now the future of the senshi. The room was relieved of all tension and now filled with the confidence of almost certain success. Together, they can make it.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

A/N: Well I took the idea of Sailor Minerva from one of my favorite authors on Baka Gaijin30. So if you want, take the time to look him up. This was just a one shot fic... I may add to it, if enough people like it. Ja ne! 


End file.
